08 sierpnia 1991
Program 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: "Wypadek" "Gdzie dwóch św. Mikołajów" odc. 13 i 14 filmu polsko-niemieckiego z serii "Janka" 10.00 Po sześćdziesiątce - dla osób 3 wieku 10.20 "Elita" - odc. 1 krym. filmu USA 11.20 Aktualności Telegazety 17.00 Studio Lato 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Studio Lato 18.00 "Murphy Brown" - odc. serialu USA 18.50 Magazyn katolicki: Studio Młodych z Częstochowy 19.15 Dobranoc: Leśni przyjaciele 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Elita" - odc. 1 serialu kryminalnego USA 21.50 Goście Andrzeja Zarębskiego 22.10 "Pegaz" - mag. 22.40 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 Forum 91 (rozłamy polityczne) 23.00 Program na jutro 23.05 "Murphy Brown" - serial USA (wersja oryginalna) 23.30 BBC - World Service Program 2 7.55-10.15 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 J. angielski - I. 21 8.40 "W labiryncie" - dwa odcinki serialu TP 9.35 Teleklinika dr. Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego (1) 9.50 Studio Młodych z Częstochowy. Międzynarodowe Forum Młodzieży 10.00 CNN - Headline News 16.45 Powitanie 17.00 Teleklinika dr. Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego (2) 17.30 "Rock and Roll" - odc. 31 filmu USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pan Robert" - odc. 6 filmu francuskiego z serii "Pod wspólnym dachem" 19.00 Magazyn "102" 20.00 Sport: 2 + 4, czyli sporty motorowe i Puchar Świata w ujeżdżaniu - Książ '91 21.00 Ekspres reporterów 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 Studio Teatralne: "Rozregulował się czas" wg opowiadania Floriana Verneta 22.25 Fama 91 - rep. z Festiwalu Kultury Studenckiej 22.55 CNN - Headline News 23.05 Program na piątek ScreenSport 8.00 Jeździectwo — zawody w skokach 9.00 Tenis ziemny z USA 11.00 Surfing — zawodowcy 11.30 Jet Sko Tour 12.00 Bilard 14.00 Formuła 3000 — wyścigi w Niemczech 15.00 Baseball — mecz: San Francisco-Cincinatti 17.00 Rajdy samochodowe 18.00 Karate 19.00 Wyścigi samochodowe Indy Car 20.00 Golf — mistrzostwa USA 0.30 Rajdy samochodowe w Anglii 1.00 Wyścigi motorówek Pro 7 8.35 Trick 7 — seriale rysunkowe 9.25 Lassie — ser. 9.55 Mein Freund Ben — ser. 10.20 Waltonowie — ser. 11.10 Sheriff Cade — ser. USA (nowość — 24 odc.) 11.55 Vicki — ser. 12.15 Alice — ser. 12.40 Die faelle des Harry Fox — ser. 13.30 Spenser — ser. krym. 15.05 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 16.10 Lassie — ser. 16.35 Die Baem sind los — ser. 17.05 Vicki — ser. 17.25 Wiadomości 17.40 Detektei mit Hexarel — kom. krym. USA 18.30 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 20.15 Das Geheimnis der drei Dschunken — ser. film RFN — wł., Hawaii 5:0 — ser. 22.45 Die liebesmaschine — film fab. USA 0.30 Wiadomości 0.40 Spenser — ser. krym. 1.25 Julia und die Geister — włoski film fab. 3.45 T.H.E. Cat — ser. RTL Plus 9.40 Der kleine Muck — bajka niemiecka 11.00 Showladen 11.35 Die wilde Rose — ser. 12.10 Buck Rogers — ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.10 Der Hammer — ser. 13.35 Klan z Kalifornii — ser. 14.25 Historia Springfieldów — ser. 15.10 Ruf des Herzens — ser. 15.55 Chips — ser. 16.45 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss — quiz 18.00 Kobieta za 7 milionów dolarów — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.20 21 Jump Street — ser. 20.15 Austern mit Senf — kom. RFN-szwajc. 21.55 Aktualności 22.05 Patricia, Einmal Himmel und zurueck — erot. film RFN-hiszp. 23.30 Aktualności 23.40 Joy Ride — sen. film USA Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — program dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — ser. 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Mister Ed — ser. 11.00 The Lucy Show 11.30 Młodzi lekarze — ser. 12.00 Maude — ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless — ser. 13.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 14.00 True Confessions 14.30 Inny świat 15.20 Santa Barbara — ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 The Brady Bunch — ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — program dla dzieci 18.00 Diff’rent Strokes — ser. 18.30 Bewitched — ser. 19.00 Family Ties — ser. 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 20.00 Love at First Sight 20.30 In Living Color 21.00 Full House — ser. 21.30 Murphy Brown — ser. 22.00 Love at First Sight 23.30 Designing Women 0.00 St. Elsewhere — ser. 1.00 Night court — ser. FilmNet 7.00 Babes in Toyland 9.00 Dixie 11.00 Tales of Beatrix Potter 13.00 Foreign Body — kom. 15.00 Napoleon and Samantha 17.00 The Package — thriller 19.00 Heart of Dixie 21.00 Trapper County War — thriller 23.00 Love and Death — kom. 1.00 Moonwalker 3.00 Pasione d'A more — dramat 5.00 Good Morning Vietnam